


Old friends, same feelings.

by Theincaprincess



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping out of the taxi, you looked up at the apartment block which was going to be your new home, you had finally moved back to New York City for your job as a handler in a celebrity agency. 

Paying the driver you took your two suitcases and backpack out of the boot of the car and made your way inside heading to the elevator and calling it down, pulling the keys and note out of your pocket you had to go to the 4th floor, stepping into it you pushed the button and waited till it was your floor. 

Unlocking the door you stepped in to your new home and pulling the suitcases in and placing them to the side, as you took off your backpack and placed that to the side as well, reading the note from your new landlord explaining he had left you a sofa, bed, and cooker but the rest of the furniture you would have to buy yourself, something you couldn't wait for. 

....

It had been roughly a month since you had moved in, and you had gotten new furniture for your apartment, and it started to feel like home, hearing your alarm going off you groggy lifted your hand to silence it knocking your phone on the floor as you let out a huff at the 5:45 am wake up call, rolling over you opened your eyes and blinked a few times before forcing yourself to sit up and rub your eyes, before picking your phone up and seeing the new email from your work, sleepy reading it you placed your phone back on the bedside table, as you got out of bed and stretched. 

The vibrating of your phone made you turn around to face it and saw your boss had sent another email, opening it you gasped she was 10 minutes away, the meeting had been pushed forward, dropping your phone on your bed you ran around your bedroom getting yourself ready, before picking up your phone and keys and leaving your apartment to meet her. 

Running out of the main front door you watched as your boss pulled up and you made your way over to her car jumping in, "good morning Olivia" you muttered still half asleep. 

Handing you a cup of coffee Olivia smiled "Good morning (Y/n), this coffee should wake you up, also sorry for the early meeting we have a new actor on the books and we need to get him up to scratch with everything."

Nodding along you Thanked her for the coffee as you fastened your seatbelt, driving towards the office. 

Carrying files from the main office into the meeting room you were finishing your coffee when your heard Olivia's voice ushering the new actor towards the room, opening the door to the office you placed the files on the table and your empty coffee cup in the bin as you watched Olivia walking with the actor behind her being none other then your old friend Lee Pace. 

Holding a smile on your face you watched as Lee took the seat Olivia had offered him as she turned to introduce you "Mr Pace this is...." 

"(Y/n), yes I know, she is a very old friend of mine" Lee interrupted Olivia with a big smile on his face seeing you standing at the door, "how is my tiny princess?" Lee teased you the way he use to when you were children making you giggle. 

"This tiny princess has found out about heels" you spoke back taking your seat next to Olivia across the table from Lee, watching as the smirk rose on his face at your remark, as 

Olivia started to explain and show Lee the files of what the agency would offer him and what you could off being one of his handlers. 

"So I will get to boss (Y/n) around?" Lee asked holding a smirk making you roll your eyes. 

"Yes and no, she can run you little errands for you, and keep you on the correct timings for shows, but you can't make her get you breakfast" Olivia spoke as Lee nodded along. 

"When do I need to sign the papers?" He asked after looking through them again. 

"Within the month, then you will be on our books fully" You answered. 

Picking up the pen next to the contact Lee signed it and handed it over to Olivia while sending a wink your way making you shake your head. 

"See you tomorrow, bright and early (Y/n)" Lee said as handed over his address and phone number to Olivia before pushing his chair out and standing while you and Olivia did the same.

....

Sitting in the taxi you were looking out of the window as the driver was driving you up towards Lee's farmhouse, turning your head to the files and coffee on your lap you checked through it making sure you had everything Olivia wanted Lee to read and your own contact that Lee had to read over and sign if he was happy with it. 

Pulling up in front of the house, you placed the files back into your bag and paid the driver, stepping out you shoulder your bag and walked up to the stairs towards the door, knocking on it hoping that Lee was actually awake as you checked your watch and the time showed 7 am. 

Looking around the farm you smiled to yourself at your memories of when you and Lee where younger, Lee had always talked about getting a farm when he was older and having you decorate it for him, and join him in hiking around the farm, but your parents got new jobs and you moved away. 

"Morning tiny princess" a velvet sleepy voice made you turn your head back to the door to see Lee standing there rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, but you did say bright and early" you giggled, handing the coffee you bought for Lee over. 

Stepping back Lee held the door open for you as you entered his home "Thank you for the coffee tiny" Lee said as he closed the door taking a sip of the hot liquid. 

"No problem, boss" you said sending a wink his way as you placed your bag down on the table in front of you, looking around the room, turning to face Lee you smiled "love what you've done with the place" you said as you looked around again before your eyes landed back on Lee's eyes as they had never left you. 

Lee's pov

After Lee left the agency he returned home knowing you would be round in the morning, steeping into his home Lee looked around and saw how much of a mess it was and he knew he would have to clean it up before your visit, he spent the whole day tidying and cleaning everything he could see, he even did all the laundry and put it all away.  
Laying in his bed Lee was scrolling through his social media when he heard the car pulling up his driveway, pulling the covers off himself he stood and made his way the window looking out, and saw you getting out of it, turning round Lee grabbed his clothes and put them on, while making his way downstairs to let you in his home. 

Watching you walk passed him Lee couldn't believe how tall you had actually grown the last time he had seen you was when you were younger, just before you had moved away, but you were still smaller than him, he could still rest his chin on top of your head and he really didn't think he would find you at the new agency he was signing up for, seeing you yesterday made him think about how close you were when you were a children and the crush he had on you back then was suddenly reignited when he saw you again.


	2. Old friends, same feelings part 2

 

Months you had been traveling with Lee for premieres, photoshoots, and even some acting in between, everyday you were telling him where he needed to go, who he was wearing and what time the premiere or photoshoot started, if anyone saw you, they would have thought you were addicted to your phone, but in fact it had Lee’s schedule on it, the number plates of the cars you were getting in and out off, the designers, the photographers and locations, the numbers for hotels and food places, and all your travel details, Lee was always losing his passport and it became a mad panic to find it, so halfway through you made the decision to keep it on you at all times with your own passport, that way Lee would never lose it and you didn’t have to panic, the phone was your lifeline to keep Lee on time and had to be always fully charged, meaning you had to carry a power bank, the charger and a back up charger with you everywhere. 

You and Lee were currently in London and the last thing Lee was doing today was a photoshoot for the British version of vogue, while Lee was at the shoot it was your task to pack yours and his bags for the flight back to New York at 8pm tonight, meaning you both could try and sleep on the plane, going in and out of the different bathrooms you collected Lee’s things and your own placing them in the correct bags, most hotels you stayed at had conjoining rooms where you and Lee would have your own room but a door between the two of them made it easier for the pair of you, as most of the time you were telling him what he was doing that day. 

You had left enough room in Lee’s for any new clothes he would be bringing back from the shoot, you quickly learned that if they liked an item they got to keep it, and currently Lee had about 5 new pairs of jeans, 4 new jumpers and 3 pairs of shoes in his bag from different shoots, zipping your bag up as your packing was done you sent Lee a text telling him there was space in his bag for anything he liked, as you were going to go out and get some things, placing your phone down on the table you turned and walked to the bed picking up your shoes and placing them on you heard your phone, tying your laces you got up and saw it was a text from Lee. 

_ “Hey Tiny, I’m on the way back, wait for me and we can go out together?” _

 Typing your reply you stopped as a new message came in. 

_ “We both know I would ruin your packing skills :)”  _

Smiling at the text you knew it was true Lee couldn’t pack his bag as great as you did, he was more of a shove it in and hope for the best kinda person, shaking your head you typed your reply _“Sure, I’m in my room tell me when you are in yours and I’ll head in”_ watching the message send you turned and walked to the bed. 

....

Pulling your backpack up onto it you started to go through it making sure you had the boarding passes and passports, your money and everything else you needed for the trip out and the airport that night, when the conjoining door opened.

_“Afternoon Tiny”_ Lee said while grinning. 

_“What happened to sending me a text?”_ You scolded him as you stood up. 

_“I wanted to surprise you”_  

Walking over to him you looked down at his hands and saw he was holding 4 large bags _“well you have, did you get everything for the photoshoot?”_ you asked raising your head to look at his face. 

_“Maybe”_ Lee said with a grin like the Cheshire cat. 

Shaking your head you pointed to the suitcase on the bed _“What are we going to do with you Mr Pace, right show me and we can get them packed away”_ you said with a smirk as you knew Lee hated it when you called him in a professional way, as he followed you towards the bed and pulled the clothes out of the bags. 

4 jumpers, 4 shirts, a leather jacket, 2 pairs of jeans and a new pair of boots were laying on the bed, turning your head to Lee and back to the clothes you were lost for words and all you could do was half laugh. 

_“I liked them”_ Lee laughed when he saw your face. 

_“You can wear the jacket to the airport tonight, and one of the jumpers”_ You said as Lee nodded. 

_ “I was planning too Tiny” _

_“Good, now let's pack the rest”_ You said as you started to fold the clothes and place them into the case, taking one of the bags you put the shoes in and put them at the bottom of the case and started to place the clothes around it like a puzzle. 

_“Are you sure you're not a Tetris champion Tiny?”_ Lee asked as he watched you pack his case. 

Smiling at his question you turned and looked at him, _“Do you think I would tell you if I was?”_

_“Keep your secret then”_ Lee huffed making you laugh at him as you pulled the case shut and zipped it up without a fight, stepping to the side you pointed at the case with a big smile on your face. 

_“You truly are fantastic Tiny, I would be lost without you”_ Lee teased you with a smirk.

_“No, you would have just bought new suitcases, remember I’ve been in your house, I know you have 26 suitcases”_ You teased back as you turned and walked back towards your room, _“Get your things ready Lee, were heading out”_ You added as you entered your room to collect the backpack. 

_“Yes ma'am”_ Lee said as he checked his pockets for his wallet and phone, before picking up his new jacket and pulling it on, for the last few hours in London with you.

 


End file.
